


Julian's Special Blend

by Ryuki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Coffee, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuki/pseuds/Ryuki
Summary: Portia is enjoying a day at the Market. However, she soon runs into her brother, chasing after a caffeinated witch. Oh dear, what sort of trouble did he cause today?





	Julian's Special Blend

Bright and cheerful, the Market in Vesuvia bustled with people. The scent of baked goods wafted in the air, mingling with the aroma of spices and marketplace food. People thronged around the stalls, skirting tables piled high with fruits, clothes, and other miscellaneous goods.

Enjoying her time out of the palace – away from the other servants, their incessant questions, and some of the more… “clumsy” wine-enthused courtiers – Portia happily perused.

Humming to herself as she picked out the best fruit for the Countess, the redhead  _almost_  missed a teal blur speeding past - “Hi,Portia!Bye,Portia!” - while it weaved through the surrounding crowd. Blinking, her mind finally registered who it had been.

“Xixa! Get back here!” Aaaand there was her brother. Glancing down the way Xixa had come, Portia watched her big brother attempt to galumph through the crowd. It seemed the fates of the Market were against dear Julian today, though. Too many people crossed his path, a cart trundled passed him, a cat careened between his legs. With his attention on the witch, he didn’t seem to notice Portia.

Before Julian could straggle passed the fruit stand, Portia sighed, “What did you do now, Ilya?”

“Pasha!” Whipping his head toward Portia, Julian’s flushed face and wide-eye expression seemed fraught with concern. Portia’s words finally registered in his brain. Pressing his hand to his chest, the doctor sputtered, “What makes you think  _I_  did anything?”

His little sister had a way with expressions. Right now, with her arched eyebrow and lips twisted into an unamused frown, it said quite a few things. Perhaps, things not allowed in polite company.

Julian slumped under Portia’s gaze, rubbing the back of his neck a bit bashfully. “Well, Xixa tried some of my coffee an-”

“ _Not_  your special blend.” Portia’s eyes widened, mouth slightly agape in a silent gasp.

Julian winced, biting his his lip. “Ye-esss?”

“ _Ilya_!” Portia gasped, nearly thumping her basket of goods of the stall table. “That stuff isn’t for  _normal_  human consumption!”

The doctor bristled, his voice taking on an offended edge, “I drink it just fine!”

Portia snorted, turning to the stall owner. As she handed the person payment, the woman threw her brother a pointed look. “I said normal.”

Julian opened his mouth, a retort hot on his lips, when a sharp whistle cut through the crowd. From the depths of the crowd, a familiar figure plodded toward the Devorak siblings. In tow, clutching desperately to the side of the leech collector’s cart, was Xixa. Tilde could barely keep the snicker from her voice. “Did either of you lose a witch?”

The witch leaned against the cart, one hand clasped to the side while her other buried through her hair. Judging from the clench of Xixa’s eyes, Portia guessed the woman was crashing from the caffeine. Poor thing. Portia cast a glare at Julian motioning toward the woman, hoping Xixa’s current state would reaffirm his coffee wasn’t healthy.

“Xixa!” Julian rushed to gather the woman up in his arms, completely missing or disregarding Portia’s expression. Even the presence of the doctor didn’t ease Xixa’s pain, though. Concern dotted his face as he pulled back slightly, staring down at her. “What happened?”

The witch pressed her face into Julian, groaning, “The sun.”

Oh, no. Julian knew where this was going. There was a reason he enjoyed stalking the night, before his pardon. But, maybe on the off-chance he was wrong, the doctor asked, “What about the sun?”

“It’s so friggin’ bright.” Xixa’s voice came out muffled from Julian’s chest. Her hands grasped tightly at his shirt. “And the people are  _so_  loud and…”

Portia and Julian waited for her to continue. People bustled around them, like a river cleaved in twain. Quite a few lingered, watching the scene. Julian tried  _not_ to wonder how long they’d been a tiny spectacle. Whenever he and his sister traded words, there always seemed to be at least two bystanders, grinning and listening to their verbal parries.

“And?” Julian gently pressed.

Xixa peeked up from his chest, casting a doleful gaze toward him. “I bought  _a lot_ of leeches.”

“ _What_?” He must have misheard her. They had discussed leeches and, though she politely indulged his commentary, she always held a slight tension around the creatures.

“Seriously? Why?” Portia poked up beside Xixa, blue eyes curious. Xixa’s eyes darted to the handmaid, the rueful expression maintaining itself.

“I thought it was a good idea at the time.” Something in Xixa’s voice – the pitch, the slightly increased speed, the ongoing sentences – made the doctor believe the coffee wasn’t out of her system. Of course, it wouldn’t be. It was a rather strong blend of some very expensive, very potent, coffee. In fact, he was surprised the initial caffeine rush hadn’t affected the witch for longer. “Julian’s always going on and on and on about leeches and he doesn’t have any and I just… I just thought they were a good present for him.”

Aw, how cute, the witch bought her brother some leeches. Odd, but cute, nonetheless. Portia couldn’t help but grin, resisting the urge to glance at Julian. “How many did you buy?”

“Uh…” Xixa’s gaze sought out Tilde, who stood off to the side leaning against her cart. She had been watching the discussion, a growing smile on her lips.

In Tilde’s hand, a hefty sachet of money weighed in her palm. The leech collector grinned, turning an amused gaze toward Julian. “Return my cart when you’re done unloading it.”

“You bought  _a whole cart of leeches_ ,” Julian turned a stunned gaze back to Xixa, equal parts flabbergasted and flattered, “For me?”

“Surpriiiise.” Xixa smiled weakly, holding up her hands and wiggling her fingers. The woman groaned, pressing her head back into Julian’s chest. “I think I know why you make so many  _awful_  choices.”

Portia allowed the couple a moment to embrace. Her older brother rubbed Xixa’s back, trying to soothe the woman’s pains. The witch looked about ready to pass out. After a quick smile and a thank you to Tilde, the handmaid poked her brother in arm. When Julian drew his eye away from Xixa, Portia pointed to the cart. “You. Take your… presents home. I’ll walk with Xixa.”

The man opened his mouth, disagreement plain on his face. However, the witch slid from his grasp, sidling up to Portia. As Xixa took the handmaid’s arm, pressing her head to the woman’s shoulder, the witch mumbled, “Please, Portia. And when I get home, I’m throwing that awful ‘blend’ out.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Portia grinned, hearing Julian sputter. She doubted the witch would sincerely toss Julian’s coffee. Xixa knew how attached to the drink he was. However, she wasn’t above the taunting.

Behind the two women, Julian’s voice whined after them, “Xixa!”

The witch paused, turning to cast a Look at Julian. The man froze in his spot, recognizing the Look. He swallowed heavily, the burn already starting at his ears. Eyes hooded, lips pursed, and a particular glint – a glint he mostly saw in… intimate settings – crossed Xixa’s features. Finally, a domineering smirk curled at the corner of the witch’s lips. Tilting her head to the side, Xixa purred, “Then I guess you better hurry with your cart, if you want to stop me.”

With that, Xixa turned around, leaving Julian flushed and abashed as Tilde elbowed him in the side, a knowing smirk on her lips. When Xixa turned back around, the two women strolled forward, leisurely in pace. After all, Julian wouldn’t go too fast, pulling that cart. They walked silently, arm in arm, for awhile, before Xixa finally sighed, “I won’t really throw out his coffee, but he and I need to have a discussion about moderation.”

“Good luck,” Portia laughed, a grin splitting her lips. “Julian’s never been good with that. But then…”

The handmaid trailed off, casting a teasing look at the woman. Xixa flushed under Portia’s growing smile. You couldn’t really talk about moderation when you were a witch who pursued a – at the time – wanted murderer. Let alone, a witch that had just bought a  _whole cart of leeches_. Portia turned her gaze away, that grin still teasing at her lips.

Deep down, the handmaid was pleased to know her brother had someone like Xixa to keep him on his toes. Heaven knew, Julian needed it.

Yes, today had been a good day to go to Market.


End file.
